renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
RoseThorn
'Story' (( Active since 2004, three times reborn with the same name)) She was born in Dover; at least she assumed she was as those were the streets she grew up on having not known her parents. She survived on what she found, small acts of thievery and by making a home for herself each night, typically in the barn of an unsuspecting farmer. She grew and matured until at the age of 16 she was caught “borrowing” a meal from what looked like an unattended fire in the forest outside town. Unable to persuade them that she was simply a starving child of 13, they decided she could repay her debt in flesh. Taking of her what they wished before selling her to a woman running a seedy Brothel portrayed as a place for lost women. The “home” was located outside the town walls of Hastings, the capitol of Sussex, where she was kept under key. Here she spent unhappy years wishing to once again reside within the walls of Dover; Each gentleman in her company a possible escape, someone to take her away. This was a hopeless dream considering where they were coming to call upon her, and the quality of said men. Finally, while in her 19th year of life she found her chance. The lady of the house had gone to travel, leaving her brother to watch over the business. As most men who spent their time in the company of ladies of the night, he enjoyed his drink. With years of practice she found it simple enough to charm him into letting her free a night to serve him as he deserved. Taking the opportunity to slip his own sleeping meds into his drink and walking free out the front door never looking back. It did not take her long to make her way back to Dover and even less time to make friends in the Stumble Inn. She spent her days working people’s fields and her nights passing the time with Pepperman, Plotnik, Zeathea, Danerac and many others faces she could hardly recall now. She fell in love, became engaged, all was well and her past was where it belonged. As it does when life is good, war broke out and soon Dover was a constant bustle of navy and army, patrolling and working hard to protect them. Her husband to be went off to fight in the battle of Cornwall to never return. She took her comfort in the arms of others, at first to numb the pain of loss, but soon she realized, she simply enjoyed the stimulation. Taking up a tavern within the walls of town, she turned it into “The Rose Room” a brothel of the highest class. Treating her girls with respect and dignity, it was a place where women who wished to prowl and men who wished to be treated well could mingle together without judgement. War ended, many cities of England began to shut down and Dover lost its many travelers that had always seemed to be passing through. She closed The Rose Room with a heavy heart and instead took to bar tending in other taverns, amusing people as best she could and bringing smiles to their faces. Soon she began to spend her time travelling between Dover and Hastings; Having found many friends in the capitol, but not wanting to stray far from home for long. Dover had become a shell of its former self; A Ghost town with no one about, just the fond memories of her past, and a field tying her there. Eventually she met another who caught her fancy. Mithyn indulged her temper, her love of drink, and all her dark fantasies. They spent many happy times in his room above the Inn, preferring each other’s company to that of others. He did not however enjoy her lust for socialization and her enjoyment of witty banter with any worthy opponent that crossed her path. Following a heated argument and his hasty exit she decided she could never live up to his expectations for her, she was simply not the doting type. Standing from her seat, she looked around her once home and walked away while he lay sleeping his anger off in the church, a part of him always on her. Thinking perhaps Scotland would hold a new adventure to free her mind of him, she walked for many days. Stopping in towns to enjoy the company of others before setting off on the lonely roads again. Her intentions, to touch the top of the world...or at least the northern tip of Scotland. She had walked nearly three weeks before finding herself in Manchester and deciding to spend a few days around people before the long stretch to Kendal. It was here she met Zeke in the tavern, his mild and polite nature drew her to him in a want to see him ruffled, annoyed or anything but the collected facade he chose to show. In the few days time she had grown very fond of their talks and exchanges of banter, but was determined to finish her goal. As the fates would have it he and Sonnie were headed the same direction and invited her along, extending their time together a few more days. They arrived safely in Kendal, where she planned to spend only a night or two and told him she would be on her way soon. A couple nights soon became a week and she had not left yet. She was now torn on whether to finish her goal, or to remain there and see where it led. Her mind was made up for her when Thomas_church and Aoibhegene told her they were headed north and she had but ten minutes to decide to travel with them. She had set out with a goal, and it was not to meet a man, she left with them and was soon in Scotland. She never did reach the northern tip of Scotland. As she made her way towards her goal,he made his own way towards Sussex. They wrote each other of their travels and the distance between them grew greater. She seemed to grow less interested in north and longed to return south. She made it to Girvan, where she heeded warnings of crossing the border further and instead headed south as fast as her legs would take her, knowing he was traveling towards her in turn. As the fates would have it they were to reunite in Manchester once again, only this time, she would keep him close. At least this had been the plan. An engagement had followed and time she would look back on fondly, but It seemed as if he were distracted in life and had soon floated away from her, leaving him lost in his own devices they had parted ways. She spent a couple quiet years to herself following their split; residing in her home by the lake and choosing to keep to herself. Sitting in front of her fire one eve she decided that she was in a rut and had only two options, become a hermit in her own home, adopting a mass amount of feline companions or take to the road and rekindle the fire that had once burned within her for life. Well she did enjoy cats; she missed hearing the sound of another’s voice and took to the road, going first to Hastings, then on a whim further to Lewes where she only meant to spend a day or so. She had arrived in September and soon found herself smitten with the town, and by October with more than that. She had met Danny before in Kendal and he had caught her eye then, but he was with another and she was on a mission. Now however, time seemed to favor their getting to know each other, at least his recent break up told her it did and who was she to argue with fate? Of this they had taken full advantage as by January she had moved from Dover to the town of Lewes, began farming sheep and reopened her weaving studio. Gone were tokens of her past, replaced instead by items of promise and the future. Physical Apperance At 5’5” she is not a tall woman. Her body however, holds curves that eyes are drawn to linger on,sitting atop long feminine legs that she rarely covers. Her raven hair which she usually kept in a tight bun, held by a hair pin had lately been left with loose tendrils to hang down her back. These were used to hide an eloquently drawn scar of a Scripted M which had been burned into the skin at the base of her neck towards her right shoulder. Around the same neck hung a pendant of glass, inside was contained a small rose. Eyes of the lightest green sparkled with happiness as of late, and on her left ring finger she wore a small silver band with a heart, accented in small diamonds and containing a green center stone. Category:People